The Speakeasy
by strange1
Summary: UX is Erica posing as her now deceased twin brother. She inherits her father's bar called 'The Speakeasy'. UG is Emerald. She's a singer who hasn't had an easy life. In fact she's done a lot of things to support herself and her crippled sister. Eric hires Emerald as lead singer. Sparks fly. Will Emerald ever gain Eric's trust and learn all of 'his' secrets?
1. Chapter 1

AN-Here we find Xena as the owner of a speakeasy during prohibition. She has many secrets including the fact she isn't Eric Chase but his twin sister Erica. Tragedy struck when only ten and she assumes his identity later taking over their father's bar. One day Gabrielle, Emerald Knight walks into her bar and attempts to disarm the cold, calculating bar owner. She too has her own tragedies including growing up an orphan on the streets taking care of her sister who was paralyzed because of an illness, fever, left untreated because Emerald didn't know any better. Will Emerald learn all Eric's secrets? Will Eric be able to get through all the layers of brick walls surrounding Emerald's heart? Join me on the journey my friends.

Little Erica Chase hated the nights. There was a barrel burning on every corner to keep the multitudes of men, women and children warm even in the hottest of temperatures. Right now it was early May and that meant the Windy City could yet see some snow, especially if the famous winds were to come from Lake Michigan. The constant burning made the night smoky and difficult to see where one was going. The fact that the large city rarely kept all the gas lamps lit anymore because of money also caused the dimness of the night seemingly to swallow her whole.

Her father, a man of six feet seven inches towered over the ten year old and her twin brother Eric. Elton Chase had been on his own with the children since his wife had passed away shortly after their birth. At first he had blamed the twins for taking the life out of his beloved Louise. Finally, watching as the nursemaid he'd hired to take care of his young children at the age of three had melted his heart. He always wondered if his coldness to his children during their infancy had caused Erica to be so hard.

His raven haired beauty, for that was how he referred to her, was even tougher than her brother. The other children had learned early not to challenge her in anyway. Erica had even taking to beating up the bullies who threatened her brother, much to his chagrin. Her sky blue eyes would turn dark, almost like a winter storm when she was mad. Even the towering man had trouble when those eyes pinned him. How he wished his wife had lived.

Maybe if Louise had lived, his little girl wouldn't be such a warrior. Not that there was anything wrong with standing up for others or what you believed in. Did she have to almost always rely on her fists to get things done? Elton ran his hand through his grease slicked dark hair as he thought and attempted to pick up the pace. He hated not being in his club this late at night. If nothing else, his little girl was a survivor. He would always do what he could to be a survivor.

"Daddy?" The slightly deeper voice of his daughter rang out into the night. Elton only barely glanced down at his child. Only just turned ten the week before, it seemed she was more attune with the world than most. It was almost like she was from another time. He shoved those thoughts aside as he quickened the pace even more. Both Erica and Eric stumbled causing the grip the raven haired girl had had on her father's hand to slip.

Both children fell to the brick lined street. The hobble stones were slick and cold from the day's rains. Something told little Erica to stay down. She tried to retake her brother's hand, but him being a boy he would not let her. "Daddy, there are bad people. We need to stay down." Elton looked at his daughter who sometimes tried his patience because she thought she could sense these kinds of things. "I know you don't believe me but…"

That's when the shots rang out. The street they had been traveling on was the divide between two rival casinos. Alcohol was not yet banned in the year nineteen hundred, though there were some cities near Chicago which had local ordinance against the sale of booze. It was the gambling that had to take place in underground rooms or secret hidden rooms. So far, Elton had avoided venturing into anything more than serving drinks and providing entertainment.

Others, of course, chose to skirt the law. Others wanted to get as much money as they could possibly get out of the hard working people who at the end of the day barely had enough to put meat on the table. It was a line the bar owner hoped to never have to cross. He was not stupid. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And now they were caught in between two rivals all because he didn't want to take the long way back to the bar and their home after the rare time they went to a play.

The warm blood surprised the ten year old girl. Erica looked up to see her father holding his arm. "Daddy!" But that was not where the warm blood had come from. At least only a tiny portion of the red stickiness came from her father's wound. Eyes normally blue were almost violet in the darkness of the night. They turned even darker when they realized the majority of the blood came from her brother. Their eyes locked for a moment before his body fell limp to the crimson covered bricks.

"Eric!" Something in the young girl told her to stay on the ground. Slowly she crawled the few feet they had somehow been separated by. Slowly, she took her brother's body in her arms. A shadow, barely noticeable in the darkness of the night, fell over the two small forms. The shadow shrank as the long body of Elton Chase knelt next to his children. Blank blue eyes looked back at him. The face was pale underneath the crimson of his child's life force.

It would take the police forever to respond to the shots fired. Even then, too many of the officers were under the thumb of one or the other of the rivals. Elton hated to do it, but he needed to get his son home. It could be said he caught one of the nasty diseases that had infiltrated the city every year when the spring thaw came. It was like the winter held the worst of the illness prisoner and spring gave it reprieve only to devastate the human race.

"We have to go child." The words came out on uneven breaths. Truly all Elton wanted to do was to stay and comfort his living child. How he was able to manage to think, stand and breathe was beyond him. Already he had lost his sweet Louise. Now his gentle son, who would not harm a fly, had been taken from him. "They aren't done. You know they rarely stop…" His words were cut off as the sound of gunshots once again cut through the still night air.

Elton instinctively threw his body on top of his children, though one was past helping. It seemed like hours the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the night. Finally, silence settled all around them almost like the shroud of death which seemed to blanket them. The father managed to tear his daughter from his son's body. There was fresh moisture on his cheeks, warm and salty. "Come, child. We need to get your brother home."

Without a sound, Erica fell into step behind the tall form of her father. They took to the back alleys and kept to the darkness. The entire time they were walking, the raven haired girl's mind was racing. The entire time they slowly trudged towards the safety of the speakeasy and their home which was on top of it, a plan was forming in the little girl's mind. It would not be easy. Even at ten years old she knew of some of the differences between boys and girls.

Erica also knew what there was to look forward as a female. One would be expected to become a teacher, possibly a seamstress, if lucky a nurse but the greatest expectation would be to be a wife. Never having liked any of those things, it would be easy for her to become something she was not. As most of the boys had learned, even those several years older, she was strong. There would only be one or two things she would have to hide.

But she could not do it alone. Erica would need help. Her father would have to agree to it for it to work. If she were able to pull this off, she hoped it would not bring shame to her brother and her family. Most likely her mother would not have understood what she was going through or what she intended to do. In fact, it came to her as they finally made it to the poorly lit back entrance to the bar. It was the direct link to their apartment.

If her father would not approve and help her, she would simply runaway. There were many places a girl could disappear to. Only having learned the ways of survival of the city and not the wilderness, it would have to be another fairly large city. Of course her first choice would be to stay with her father and to help him run the business one day. Perhaps even to bring glory to the Chase name once again. Instead of a struggling little waterhole, the raven haired girl envisioned so much more.

They walked the narrow flight of stairs up to the second floor careful not to step on the middle of the third step from the top. It was still loose yet her father and his second in command, a young man named Hector, refused to fix it. They made their way into the small bedroom the twins shared. Not knowing what else to do, Elton laid his son on one of the twin beds. "I'll call the reverend in the morning. We'll have a quiet service for your brother."

"No." Erica's voice barely a whisper yet it was enough so that Elton turned to look at his daughter. "I love Eric. But there's something that needs to be done." A dark eyebrow rose on the exhausted man. He had already been tired from a long day of work and from the rare time to play. He was not in the mood for one of his daughter's show of stubborn streaks. "I need to die." The horror painted across her father's face caused the ten year old to quickly continue.

"I didn't mean…" Erica swallowed hard. Her head told her what she wanted but to put into words her father would hopefully understand were escaping her for some reason. "Father, I'm going to be an adult soon. And I don't want to have to be a wife or nurse or whatever. You know I don't do girly things all that well." Though it was a serious situation, a small chuckle escaped Elton along with a solitary tear. "If I can be Eric, I could help you with the bar. I could be there to…"

The young girl, though only ten, was almost a woman in her father's eyes. Dressing her as a man could be a real problem. If she took after her mother in any way, she would be tall and would be definitely all woman. Louise had curves and full breasts. They would not be hidden easily. There was also the embarrassing monthly curse they would have to deal with. As much as he'd like to do this for his only child, he could not.

"No." It was said harshly. It was said both of the pain of loss of his son and also for the fear if someone would ever realize who she really was. Elton made his way into the kitchen. It was the only room at the moment with running water. It made bath nights quite cumbersome. On autopilot, he collected water and soap. Eric would be dressed in his only good Sunday suit by the time he reverend was to see his lifeless body.

Defiantly, Erica stood in the doorway to her room. Inside she was aching for her brother. Outwardly she was cold as steel. In her later years, the ability to shove her emotions deep inside would serve her well. For now, her father stood blinking. He could not believe this was his little girl being so blatantly disobedient. "This is my life. I may only be ten, but you know I'm older than that. I know what life will be like for me. You owe me a life, the life you took from Eric."

A little of the resolve was fading. Some of the emotions were floating to the surface. As quickly as she could, Erica became the stone statue. It was not easy. Would it ever be easy? Her arms crossed against her chest. The words she just spoke echoed in her head. Was that how she really felt? Was her father really to blame for the life of her brother being cut down so violently? For now, it was how she felt. Finally, things were becoming clearer as the sting of the loss was beginning to subside, if only a little.

Anger flashed in almost matching pair of blue eyes. Elton's were a bit more like a spring day than his daughter's. Right now, they were a deep shade of blue as the anger washed over him. "How dare you say such a thing!" The resounding slap could be heard echoing from the thin walls. The tall man stopped in his tracks. He had never hit his children, at least not like that. Spanked them, yes he had done that but to slap his daughter across the face, never. "I'm sorry. But what you said and what you are asking for…"

"The first thing…" The little girl wondered where the words were coming from. Others her age never spoke like she did. Perhaps that's why she felt so out of place and was in a hurry to grow up. Perhaps she was a woman out of her time. Perhaps this was sadly destiny playing out for her and all she had to do was to follow its lead. "Is unforgiveable and yet I don't regret it. All that I'm asking for is a chance. What chance does a woman have?"

Elton took a deep breath as he gently moved past his daughter. There was so much pain and devastation in his mind at the loss of his son. Could he act like it had never happened? Of course having Erica be his son, how would that work exactly? The man shook his head. Tonight, he needed to think. And yet time was not his friend. They would need to bury Eric and soon. If they were going to do this, the decision had to be made and now.

Carefully Elton removed the layers of blood stained clothes. It took everything in him not to lose the contents of his stomach. As he cleaned up his son, he heard his wife's voice. 'She'll do what she has to. I wish I'd been a survivor like her. Trust her. She's so much like you. I know she's young, but trust in her and yourself'. A sad smile was upon his face. While his wife would have hated the fact their daughter would dress as a boy, she would have wanted her to be happy and do more than survive.

"Get your Sunday dress." Elton could not look at his daughter. As soon as he said the words, fate had been put into motion. His son would be buried as his daughter. His daughter, hopefully not for many, many years, would be buried as his son. It was sinful. It was not right. And yet what Erica said was true. The times were difficult enough if you were a man. There were rumors of prohibition. There were rumors of some kind of economic downfall. It would make the prospects for his daughter even graver.

At first, Erica was stunned by her father's words. She thought she would have a fight on her hands. To her, her father had given in easier than she could have ever conceived. Well, she'd talked big. It was now time to begin living up to the talk. No, it was now time to walk the walk. It was something she was now going to have to live with for the rest of her life. As she made her way to her closet, she thought of one thing she was going to give up.

Would giving up the chance at living as a happy couple hurt as much as some said? To her, the only real couple she had to look up to was broken apart by death just after she was born. Most of her schoolmates knew that one or both of their parents were not happy. They stayed married because that was what everyone was told to do. Divorce was almost unheard of. Infidelity, that was something different. Even at ten, she knew this was to be true seeing the men and how they would act around the singers or waitresses.

The minute she handed her father the dress, she knew there was no turning back. Erica made her way to her brother's side of the tiny armoire. Hesitating only a moment, the raven haired girl stripped out of her dress. In its place were her brother's flannel pajamas. Tomorrow she would be putting on trousers and a button up shirt. The other thing which needed done, could she trust her father to do? "Father, I hate to ask but my hair."

Elton quickly finished with his son. Partly it was because he wasn't able to hold or touch his boy without realizing the coolness slowly settling into his lifeless body. Partly it was because he knew they had to hurry. It was well past midnight and soon the nanny would be arriving. She was always there before dawn even though he rarely got to sleep early because of the club. "I know. I'll do my best for tonight. We can have Mrs. Haversham fix it, ok?"

All Erica could do was nod. Now that her wish was becoming a reality, she wasn't so sure. Perhaps it was simply jitters. Who wouldn't be terrified with the prospect of pretending the rest of one's life? The young girl made her way into the kitchen where the barber kit was kept. Mrs. Haversham cut her father's and her brother's hair. She also kept the raven haired girl's bangs nice and trim. Would she notice it was her and not her brother?

Suddenly it was almost all too real. Erica brought the stool in the room she would now have all to herself. She placed towels underneath her. Elton was behind her, his hands shaking. The light was dim as they still used a lantern to light their way. Even in the dim light, a flash caught her eye as the scissors came closer and closer to her. There was another flash of light and then the sound of hair being cut. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, her heart hardening instantly.

A hand was waving in front of her face. Erica blinked as she took in where she was now. The light she had seen reflecting was from the shiny crystal ball. It was the newest and most expensive investment for The Speakeasy. But the customers seemed to love it and the singers loved how it reflected the light upon them. It would, she surmised, pay for itself in time. If only they could keep the law out of their hair that is. "What is it?"

Her voice, a practiced deep tone, was gruff. Remembering that night over twenty years ago was not something she allowed herself to do very often. It was not something she wanted to do. Being reborn as her brother had been and was still a necessity. It was still something she would rather not dwell on. Hector, her father's right hand man and now her own, was looking at her with concern. Only her father who was resting with her brother, Mrs. Haversham who had passed away, and the man before her knew her secret.

Amazingly, she had somehow been able to hide the fact she had no Adam's apple. Somehow she had been able to avoid intimate relationships. Somehow anyone who had gotten close to her, besides Hector, had ended up dead. It was not wise for anyone to become involved with her. And it was not because she was coldblooded and cared for none; it was because they would get hurt. One way or another, they would get hurt.

Even though he knew just by the look on her face what she had been thinking, Hector knew better than to ask. He'd been with Erica long enough to know. There were times when you kept it all business. There were certain things you simply didn't talk about unless she began the conversation. "Sorry to disturb you, Boss." Blue eyes rolled. They were practically partners and yet he insisted on calling her that. "There's a new girl. Older, but a real looker. Haven't heard her sing."

Erica formed a true smile. It was only fleeting. If there was anything she loved more than scouting new talent, she couldn't think of it. For a long time now, she had realized if she were to ever have an intimate relationship, she would prefer the company of women and not men. At one time she thought it because she dressed as a man. It occurred to her after a few of her richer female widow clients had asked for private singing sessions with some of her girls, it was something which occurred.

Of course she had always denied herself anything along those lines. If there was pleasure to be had, she would do it herself. Anyone knowing her that intimately was dangerous, especially in these times. Prohibition was a war between the police, the rival bars and people who claimed it was for the best. And yet those same people who preached on Sundays were down here on Friday and Saturday nights. "Well, let's have a look at her, now shall we?"

The moment her eyes took in the vision before her, Erica knew she was in trouble. The bob blond locks were calling out for her to gently stroke them. The emerald eyes seemed as if they had looked into her own millions of times. They seemed to look right into her soul. There was a blinking of those eyes and she wondered, could this stranger know her secret just by looking into her eyes? It took longer than usual for the tuxedo clad woman to regain her composure.

When their hands met, there was this sensation. It wasn't a spark like you'd received with static electricity. It was beyond that. As their eyes locked once again, the same feeling of trouble flooded throughout Erica's body. Another kind of flooding, one between her legs also happened. That never happened, not even when she attempted to pleasure herself while thinking of one of the many women she'd met. _This one is trouble with a capital T._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The dirty scruffy looking ten year old blond made her way through the crowd. She was small in stature and usually people were too caught up in their own lives to notice her. Whether that meant buying groceries for later in the day or swindling customers, the adults rarely if ever saw her. The only thing that could and sometimes did get her in trouble was her emerald eyes. Her mother had told her, before she had died giving birth to her sister, it was her eyes that everyone would notice and love.

Emerald hated her eyes for that reason. She hated her name as well. It was a reminder of her eyes for that was the reason her mother had given for choosing such a name. The small blond girl who could easily pass for six or seven made her way through the market area shoving memories of her mother and her family from her thoughts. It was now about survival as every day was for the young girl. In these times, survival was hard fought for.

The only reason she survived was because she and her two year old sister resided in an orphanage. Her mother died when her sister was only one. Her father had left after he'd found out about the second pregnancy. Never had her father wanted to get married so when he found himself responsible for one child, that was one thing. Unfortunately her mother had 'allowed' herself to become pregnant a second time.

Those were lean times, even leaner than now as a pregnant woman did anything and everything to keep herself and her child fed and clothed. At least now she had the orphanage to take care of her sister. The younger children always were taken care of before the older ones. Going without, if only for her precious Lilian was all right with Emerald. It was especially true since her sister had gotten sick with the fever just after her mother had died.

Not knowing what to do, Emerald had done her best to take care of her sister. If only she'd gone to the orphanage or a doctor sooner, maybe she would still be able to walk today. Something had gone after her spine the doctor had said when finally she had been looked at. And now at two years, she should be running around. Instead, she was sitting up or lying down. Rarely would any of the others her age play with her so it fell to her big sister to keep her entertained.

So why was she out in the streets foraging for food? Emerald kept her eyes alert. There were the officers of the law who patrolled the streets. There were those who knew what she looked like. Having been caught stealing hundreds of times now only to use her youth and sob story to get out of it. She had been providing food for herself and her sister when the orphanage could not always. Today, a cold day meant the food would go quickly and there would be none for some of them.

So here was a young girl doing what she must to survive on the streets of Chicago. A father was out there somewhere. By this time, she had forgotten what he looked like. By this time, his name was a curse word to her. By this time, she wanted never to meet the man again. There was so much anger and resentment bottled up in the little blond girl. Each day struggling to survive was just another reason to hate everyone.

Not everyone as her mind pictured her young sister back at the orphanage. Even before the illness, she was the sweetest baby. Lilian rarely cried at all. Even when the fever had its grip, she rarely cried. Emerald sighed knowing the only life her sister would have was whatever she could provide for her. Even at ten years old, she knew the odds of anyone, especially a man wanting to marry a cripple. Another sigh escaped her, but the thoughts made her jaw set.

When the crowd around the bread cart was engrossed in bickering for their prices, Emerald swiped two long loaves of bread. She placed them in the burlap sack so they would stay fresh and would be hidden from view. Even if she were unable to get any cheese, meat or fruits and vegetables, at least the bread would be filling. Lilian never ate much so what the young blond girl was able to scrape up usually was enough for two or three days.

That was when she heard the whistle. Emerald cursed as she made her way deeper into the crowds. She took to the alleyways in an attempt to lose the patrolman. The young blond darted in and out avoiding the dirty water she knew would have been thrown out of one of the apartments above some of the shops. She had wanted to go back to the market area, but now that she had been seen it was not going to happen.

That was when she ran smack into a form quite a bit bigger than her. As if in instinct, strong arms were wrapped around her as the two bodies rolled on the ground. The whistles were fading but fear was overtaking the blond girl. Who would take care of her sister should she get caught and they actually punished her instead of charming her way out of the situation? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Emerald stopped speaking as she looked into sapphire eyes.

They lay on the cool bricks of the back alley for a long moment. The intense blue eyes seemed to look right through her like she was nothing. Finally, the eyes blinked breaking the spell that had been cast between them. Emerald took in the raven hair slicked back. There was something not right about the young man. For as the stranger helped right herself, there was something about the grip. There was a memory of feeling something, but she couldn't place it.

The voice was a little softer and not as deep as she expected. Emerald inspected the face in front of her. Her first thought was the boy had to be fourteen or fifteen. Hearing the voice and seeing the softness of the skin, she knew the figure before her was almost her age. "You best be careful running up and down the alleys, especially this one." Green eyes blinked. "This is my father's bar. We throw the garbage out here and I don't mean the trash."

Emerald swallowed as her young mind took in what the boy was saying. Most likely it meant the patrons that went too far with the ladies. The blond was not naïve, even at ten. She'd been around a brothel or two if only to find out what it was like. Being someone who lived on the streets, she had wanted to learn all the ways she could support herself and her sister. Hopefully it would never come to working in one of those places as some of the men and women had become violent.

"I…I understand." The whistles were once again growing louder. Inwardly she groaned. By now the damned officers usually had given up. Today they chose to continue the chase. Just when she had met someone that intrigued her. Just when she met someone who seemed like a survivor like herself. "I have to go. Again, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you and am not keeping you from your chores." Emerald, for some unknown reason, curtsied.

Blue eyes were startled by the action. Somehow the stranger managed to bow deep at the waist. Their eyes met for the longest of times before the blond girl took off running. The raven haired figure watched her go smirking as he 'accidentally' left the trash in the middle of the alleyway instead of taking it to the community refuse. It was fun as he made his way to the door to the club, keeping the door open a crack so he could watch the officers trip over the trash and themselves. _She'll never know I helped her._

When the whistles stopped altogether, Emerald finally slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She was cursing the fact her burlap bag had gotten away from her. A day wasted as she had nothing to bring back to her sister other than herself. And it meant she now had to go out tomorrow. She'd hoped the bread would last a day or two as there were storms in the air and the temperatures were supposed to fall quickly. Nothing other than summer attire were provided for she or her sister to wear.

The blond made her way in through the window of the nursery. None of the kids ever said anything when she came in this way. It was to avoid the look she was surely to get from the 'warden' as she called the woman who was in charge. In fact, she and her sister could be punished with no food if she were caught sneaking in through the window. Emerald smiled at all the sleeping babies. It wasn't their fault they had either been abandoned by their parents or left alone like she had been.

There was one thought that made her want to make sure she had a good education. She was given just the basics here at the orphanage. Lilian was awake, her pale gray eyes shining at her. Emerald quickly made her way to her sister. As she did, most of the other toddlers began to awake from their naps. That meant the crying would begin. Since there wasn't enough food, there were days when everyone was expected to go hungry.

That meant very cranky toddlers. Emerald carefully picked up her sister, the dead weight of the legs causing her to feel heavier than she was. Despite her diminutive size, the blond girl managed to get her sister to the rocking chair with her. Though they were young, the other toddlers knew exactly what was going to happen next. In fact, they all settled and quieted down. Some stood attempting to get closer to the eldest of them while others lay back and watched with wide-eyes.

At this point, all Emerald knew were old nursery songs. For the crowd she had gathered around her, it was enough. Her voice carried and soon many of the other older children were gathered around in the room as well. The blond girl never paid any of the others any attention. When she sang, it was for herself and it was for Lilian. These were moments where no one else was even alive. All she ever wanted was to make her sister happy.

Soon Lilian was asleep once again. It was getting late. There would be no dinner tonight. Emerald's stomach growled as if acknowledging the thought. Her eyes left her sister. There were so many children here suffering like she and her sister did. There had to be a way to make things better. There had to be a way to earn money that would not get her hurt or in trouble with the law. Of course she would need the time so that she could always be there to take care of her darling sister.

Once again she was cursing almost getting caught. Was she cursing running into that boy? No, there was something about him. If she could allow herself the fantasy of a friend other than her sister, it would be him and she didn't even know his name. She did know where he lived. Perhaps when she went out in the morning, she would follow a route that would eventually take her by the back alley of the bar. A small smile was on her face.

Carefully she stood, taking her sister with her. She placed the young girl in her bed. Part of her wanted to crawl in there with her, but the warden would not like that. She would hate it if she even found Emerald in with the lower children at least after suppertime. The blond shook her head. She was ten now. Only a handful more of years to have to put up with this place. Of course her sister would have special needs all her life.

How was she going to support herself and her sister? The thoughts nagged at her as her stomach growled and yet sleep was trying to overtake her. Emerald sat up and remembered how rapt the youngsters and even the elders had been at her singing. Many thoughts ran through her mind. Perhaps there was a way she could use her voice to her advantage. In fact, she might just have to stay out late a few nights and see what happened in one of those fancy clubs.

Emerald laid her head back down. She was still holding her sister's hand through the slits in the small crib. Without even thinking about it, her voice began to ring out. Again, it was some old lullaby. This one was one her mother had sung to her when she was a toddler before Lilian was born. If nothing else, she was going to learn more songs so she could entertain her sister and the others. There had to be more songs and there had to be a better way to live.

Green eyes closed as finally the exhaustion of being up before the sun rose to past time it set were catching up to her. Of course there was all the running she had done. A small smile was on her face as once again those blue eyes flashed in her mind. One day, she vowed, whether as a youth or as an adult, she was going to find those blue eyes again. It was the only time she felt anything for anyone outside her sister. That was a person she just had to meet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The petite blond walked through the back alley. She was supposed to meet with the owner of 'The Speakeasy' in a few minutes but her mind was far from the present. She remembered an encounter about twenty two years prior. Once again she had been stealing. Once again she had been caught. Her path had taken her through this alley, she was certain of it. There had been changes made like the gas lamps on either side of the back door.

The alley she remembered was just as darkness was about to take over the city. Not a whole lot unlike it was now. The police whistles still chased. Of course, they now chased her for other reasons. Taking care of her sister was proving to be even more expensive than she had first imagined. Emerald had done some things she was not proud of. The petite blond had done some things that excited her and made her wonder if there would ever be a time when she could openly live that way.

The blond tresses shook those thoughts away. It was dangerous to think about living happily ever after. There were two lives to be had. There were the ones that trudged through life. Those entailed people doing what they had to like working in factories that slowly killed them or working as seamstresses and literally causing their hands to bleed and crack. Even worse, being someone who took in the rich's washing. The hands were a sight and she refused to do that if she could.

This was the best way she had found to make a living. If she played her cards right, maybe she could get in good with the boss. The last two places she had been an entertainer, the boss had taken a liking to her. That meant doing things she would prefer not to. But there was Lilian as well as herself to think about. Still, the shadows of a youth that seemed long gone flashed before her. In those few seconds, it was one of the few moments of happiness she had truly had as a child.

Emerald moved to the spot. It was almost directly in front of the back door. It was like she could feel the presence of her younger self and the strange boy. No male had stirred her like this boy had. It was a combination of the eyes and a self-confidence which seemed to ripple off from the raven haired boy. What was it she had felt that day so long ago? And she wasn't referring to the overload of emotions she felt. There was a secret the boy had been attempting to hide.

The whistles drew her attention. For once it was only traffic being directed and not one of the constables after her. Emerald chuckled softly. It had been years and years since one of those uniformed men had to chase her. Still, there was the exhilaration she had felt every time she had been chased. Was she through with the chase? Or was she ready to be the one who was the pursuer? Another smile formed on her face.

The green eyed woman slowly made her way to the front of the bar. The smile had been for the thought of being pursued. While it might appear as if she were being pursued, Emerald was always, always in control of the situation. Ever since she'd learned her lesson when she was only sixteen, she had vowed and maintained that vow to never give up control. In fact, it was what she did best if she did say so herself.

The double doors parted easily as pushed them open. What dim light was emanating from outside seemed to be enveloped by the brightness of the room. There was a stage towards the right of the bar. It was bigger than any she had ever performed on. The bar was exquisite looking. Not only was it designed for function, it was designed for appeal. It was stained a deep red with gold leafs throughout. The full-length mirror was engraved with similar leafs.

The back wall was filled with every kind of liquor Emerald had ever seen and some she had not. In these times, she wondered exactly how it was someone could display their alcohol so boldly. That was one secret she was sure to find out. Looking around the rest of the establishment, she figured there were numerous secrets hiding in the woodwork and in the proprietor himself. The light flashing off the mirrored ball distracted her for a moment.

"You are Miss Emerald?" The deep voice startled her out of her thoughts. Emerald could not believe she had become hypnotized by the lights flashing from the mirrored ball. While she had only worked in one other establishment which had one, they were far from unique. A slow nod gave the answer her lips were daring not to say. Something about this place was causing her to become off kilter. She hated it. "I'll just get Mr. Chase. You're prepared to sing?"

"Of course. I'm not here to be a waitress or one of the cigarette girls." Her emerald eyes sparkled at the slightly older man. "Not unless they pay better than me entertaining with my…" She paused. It was her way of letting the man know there were fruits to be had, if only for the right price. "Voice. I've been told I have quite the stage presence." Her blond lashes stood out as she blinked as innocently as she could muster. Her innocence having been lost almost over a decade before.

"Remain here. The stage is still occupied." At the moment, a young twenty something redhead made her way onto the stage. "Practice before entertainment tonight." Emerald nodded absently. This was obviously the headliner. The young woman wore baubles to spare. Her dress had to be one of the more expensive Emerald had ever seen. She never even heard the man sneak off as the woman began to warm up her vocal chords.

Something broke her out of her hypnotized state. It was something she'd never felt before. Slowly, she turned and she met with a pair of sapphire eyes. She wanted to blink. She wanted to tear her gaze away. Anything to break whatever spell was being cast over her. And yet the pull to drink in the eyes and the amazing body that went with them was too much. That was a thought she never had about the male anatomy. Women were the only ones who stirred her juices.

And yet, as the tall raven haired man slowly, deliberately made his way over, she felt a pooling of her own desire between her legs. It caused her to swallow. Finally standing in front of her was the man of her dreams. Emerald was shocked at even the inkling she could have such a thought. When she reached out her hand, neither having spoken a word, it was like her hand was on fire. No, her entire body was on fire.

This was the beginning of trouble. Emerald got lost in the blue eyes before her not noticing as the man was just as lost. They stood there forever. It was as if their souls recognized one another. It was as if they had shared a similar dance many times throughout the years. Their hands parted, reluctantly. They both eyed one another waiting to see who was going to take the lead. It was time to get down to business. Erica hoping business stayed just business while the petite blond already had this becoming business mixed with a lot of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Sorry for the delay in updates. Getting 'Another Time Another Place' ready for e-publishing. Thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter.

Trouble wasn't the right word to describe it. Erica watched as Emerald purposefully made her way to the stage. Trixie had yet to finish warming up. The tuxedo clad woman watched as the woman with haunting green eyes made her way onto the stage. It was like watching an accident as it was happening. It was one of those situations one could not stop but one could not take their eyes from. A smirk was on the handsome woman's face as she watched the exchange.

Of course Erica wished she could hear what they were saying. Luckily, or unluckily, the microphone had been turned off, smart on Louie's part. Both the raven haired woman and Hector took a step forward as the two women appeared about to come to blows. Blue eyes widened as Emerald stepped closer to the younger woman. Her hand was on Trixie's breast as she leaned in. Whatever was whispered caused the younger woman to blush.

Erica crossed her arms over her chest. An eyebrow rose as she watched the newcomer in action. The hand lazily moved down, brushing the ample curve of the younger singer. Finally the petite hand rested on the rounded hip. It seemed like it was going to perch there. Blue eyes were mesmerized. Never had she seen someone so blatantly using their sexual prowess to gain what they wanted. It had certainly never happened between two females.

Emerald was definitely a different animal than Erica had ever dealt with before. She wondered what the woman would do if she found out the secret. The secret binding her chest so tight it was painful. Was what the petite blonde done all for show? Or would she actually be inclined to have a relationship with another woman? While it was not exactly taboo, it was not mainstream either. The bar owner knew of her older female clientele having relations with the singers, waitresses and cigarette girls.

Still this was so bold it was actually making Erica uncomfortable. Was it the way the hand still lingered. Was it the thumb brushing the inner thigh area? Or was it simply the fact Emerald was arousing something in the raven haired woman she forced to stay dormant all these years. Finally blue eyes managed to blink as the spell between the two singers was broken. Trixie practically bolted from the stage.

If Erica hadn't been wondering about what had been said and the real reasons behind the actions, it would almost be amusing watching Trixie run for her life. But there were things the bar owner knew she had to keep a tight lid on. One was her true identity. Two was the fact if she were to have a lover it would be a woman. Three would be the fact the woman standing near the piano speaking with Gregory affected her like no one ever had before.

The raven haired woman's eyes were once again held captive as the petite blonde made her way to the microphone. Emerald simply nodded and the bar lights were turned down. There was a spotlight shining brightly upon her. There was also a spotlight on the mirrored ball. The contrasting of the sparkling to the solid light captured the beauty of the woman on stage. Her hands grasped the microphone like she was clasping a lover's face between her hands.

In fact, Emerald's lips just grazed the metal microphone. Erica could imagine the moist heat upon the mike and suddenly very much wanted to be the device. In fact, her eyes darkened and her body shuddered with desire. No, no one had ever affected her like this. Just a wink from the singer and the bar owner's legs almost gave out. The pool of heated moisture she felt between her legs pooled even more.

Erica almost couldn't suppress the moan when one hand moved down the metal stand. It was at the level of a woman's breast. Though she fought it, the raven haired woman imagined it was her breast Emerald was fondling. Then the hand slipped lower. Her hip actually felt the touch. When green eyes opened, it seemed they were able to simply stare through her. Or was it she was staring right into her very soul.

Trouble wasn't the right word. As Erica attempted to get her body under control, dangerous was the word that echoed throughout her head. This was no time and no place for a romance. There never would be for the bar owner. Still, there was something about Emerald. At that moment, the raven haired woman decided to hire the petite blonde. Businesswise she'd be stupid not to. Personally, it was not a good idea.

But Hector could deal with her for the most part. It wasn't like the man didn't take care of the day to day operations anyways. It wouldn't be above suspicion if she maintained her distance from Emerald. It wasn't like she socialized with Trixie or the others. They had a monthly meeting everyone attended. Otherwise Erica managed to maintain her distance. Usually she was too busy warding off the local police to deal with the day to day operations anyways.

"Hire her. Pay her more than Trixie." If Hector was going to say anything or object, he never had a chance. Erica made a beeline for her office. She locked the door behind her. She made her way to the dry sink where the pitcher of water and basin dutifully sat. The water splashed a little as she poured some into the bowl. The bar owner scrubbed her face almost raw with the cool water before drying her face. It was her lower extremity that needed the cooling. Later.

Right now Erica had business to attend to. First she needed just a few minutes of release. Slowly she undid her bow allowing it to hang loosely from her neck. Hastily she unbuttoned her silk white shirt pausing only to unbutton her tuxedo jacket. Both were removed from her muscular frame and hung over the back of her desk chair to avoid wrinkles. She made her way to the full-length mirror. With practiced hands, she undid the metal clip holding the wrap in place.

A groan of pleasure escaped her as her ample breasts were released. It had been her father's main concern. No Adam's apple was something most people could and did choose to overlook. The curves of her body could be hidden with looser fitting clothing. But her large breasts, should she develop, were going to be difficult to hide. Erica was the one to think up the cloth bandages wrapped tightly and held securely with the metal clasp.

When she was still developing, there had been a mishap or two. Luckily it had always happened in the confines of their apartment. Of course it had been embarrassing to both father and daughter when it had. No father wants to see his well-endowed daughter naked. They could only ask Mrs. Haversham to help so much. The older woman had been opposed from day one about crossing the gender barrier. Still, she had helped straighten Erica's hair and continued to maintain it until her passing.

Now Hector helped her with that. Erica closed her eyes as she massaged her breasts. Thoughts of her best friend went right out the window. In fact, her mind went to a dangerous place. It was thoughts she knew she couldn't afford to have. As she stood there, it wasn't her eyes she saw reflected. It was the back of a blonde head. She had to brace herself against the wall glad of its nearness as she felt petite hands on her breast.

It would be so easy to let go. This was almost too far. In fact it was too far as her hands continued to massage and squeeze her breasts. Just being free from their torturous wraps was heavenly. But now the imagined mouth upon them suckling was almost too much to bear. Erica groaned as the image of Emerald on stage came into her mind. Yes the singer no doubt would be an amazing lover. But it could sadly never be.

The knock on the door startled her. Erica looked at the grandfather clock cursing at the hour. As quickly as her well-trained hands could, they hid her ample bosom beneath the white cloth. "I know I'm late, Hector. Be just a minute." She stopped in mid step when the female voice just barely penetrated the thick oak door. A curse escaped her lips. With even more speed, she finished getting dressed pausing only a moment to check her appearance in the mirror.

That was something Erica never did. A soft chuckle escaped her as she closed the distance between the door and herself. As soon as the click could be heard, the door was being pushed open. Sapphire eyes grew wide. It was not because of the appearance of the young woman standing before her. Emerald had already taken her breath away in the outfit she wore. It was because no one was demanding with her. Everyone waited until she called for them. After all, she was the boss.

One couldn't tell by the way Emerald sauntered into the office. Instead of either standing by the huge oak desk or sitting in the comfortable leather visitor's chair, the petite blonde made her way to sit behind the desk. Erica stayed by the door, an eyebrow arched. The answer was a twinkle of mischief in the emerald eyes. At that moment, the bar owner realized just how appropriate the name of her new singer truly was.

Erica waited a few moments. When silence continued to hover between them, she slowly made her way behind the visitor's chair, her near six foot frame easily allowing her to see over the high back leather chair. Her hands began to caress the soft material. Green eyes watched the movements. Though she tried not to, the simple movements stirred something in her. This was not how the game was played. She was supposed to be in control.

A dark head tilted as she once again looked at the clock. She then looked at the petite blonde who was making herself right at home. "I have an appointment I'm late for. If you're not happy with your salary or with your work conditions, we'll have to discuss it at a later time." Erica leaned forward. Her chest pressed tightly against the back of the chair. Her breasts so tightly wound, she could not feel it. It was for affect anyways. "And make an appointment for when you want to see me."

Emerald simply stared at her boss. She was attempting to find out just how far she could go. She was attempting to find out what made him tick. When she had been on stage, the sapphire eyes had never strayed from her. Once or twice they had closed. The singer knew she affected the man on a level so deep and profound it went beyond sex. Though there was obvious attraction between them, it was more than that.

And that was odd for Emerald. While she had been with her fair share of men, they never stirred anything inside of her. Emotionally, she would never allow them to affect her. It was intimately she was referring to. Only women did that for her. The only problem was the women she had allowed herself to pleasure were older. They were used to being with men. While she was attracted to most on a physical level, the lack of enthusiasm at being with her lessened her pleasure.

Even on the few occasions she took a younger woman as her lover, it failed to meet her expectations. What those were, she was not sure. This man standing before her stirred something in her she always thought a woman would. And that worried Emerald. If she were to get her way, she needed to be in complete control. Her body reacting to anyone was something she would have to change. And yet looking the man up and down, it was not going to be easy.

After they stared into one another's eyes, Emerald decided she had made her point. Slowly the petite blonde stood. Erica moved so she was now leaning casually on the chair. The singer invaded the bar owner's personal space. One hand was on a strong bicep noting it smaller than most men's and yet felt just as strong. Another hand attempted to take a larger hand but the raven haired woman took a step back. "I just wanted to tell you if you ever want to be properly thanked, I'm your girl."

Erica chuckled softly. The laugh became even louder when an adorable pout made its way on the perfect face of the singer. The raven haired woman cringed inwardly at the thought. Yes, Emerald on the outside appeared nearly flawless. It was what was inside the bar owner was wondering about. Not because she fancied a relationship with her. Simply because she needed to know exactly who she was dealing with. "I have no girls. I don't want any girls. I have employees. You doing a good job is thanks enough. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Emerald nodded. This was going to be one tough nut to crack. For now, she would let Eric think he was in charge. Everyone knew it might appear to be a man's world but it was really women who ruled them. Therefore it was truly a woman's world. It was the stupid men making rules like prohibition. It wasn't long ago they had been granted the right to vote. It was a beginning and someday, women would be truly empowered.

"Alright." Emerald managed to move quickly enough. She placed one hand on a flat chest. Either the undershirt was wrinkled or something wasn't right. At the stiffening of the body beneath her touch, the singer decided she'd pushed too far and quickly removed her hand. "I won't let you down boss." When she got to the doorway, she turned back. "And I'll make sure I make an appointment next time." Not being able to resist, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her boss' chin.

The audible swallow caused Emerald to smile. The blush that was just barely visible in the dim lighting also made her smile. Eric may act tough, but there was something vulnerable about him as well. "A promise for next time, Boss." A wink followed the statement. The singer walked slowly through the speakeasy toward the front doors. Before opening them, "I'll be back before show time, I promise." She made sure her hips swayed a bit more as she disappeared into the still bright light of early evening.

Hector seemed to appear out of thin air. He had watched the exchange between his friend and the newest singer. He had attempted to dissuade Emerald from thanking Erica personally. The woman was strong willed there was no doubting that. "I'm sorry, Eric. I tried to stop her." He shook his head. "That one has…I don't know what the best word to describe her. Spunk? Spirit? Determination? Whatever it is, she's dangerous."

"You didn't have to deal with her behind closed doors." Erica shook her head. Even through her wraps, she could still feel the petite hand on her chest. Even through her layers of clothes she could feel the hand gripping her bicep. "Watch her. Make sure she plays nice with the others. I have a feeling she's going to be a bigger draw than Trixie." The raven head shook again. "Did you see her practically making love to the microphone?"

"You'd have to be blind or dead not to see that." Hector looked at the disheveled appearance of his boss. It was not like Erica to be dressed so, especially when she was on her way to have a little chat with the mayor. "I'll keep an eye on everything as I always do my friend." The man circled his friend until he was standing in front of her. Before she could protest, he was straightening her bowtie and her collar. "You looked a little disheveled."

A hearty laugh escaped Erica. "I think after the run in I just had with Emerald, I'm allowed to look disheveled." There were many ears listening. She leaned in closer. "I think she's looking to sleep her way to the top." Hector had an amused look upon his face. Of course it was obvious. She just wanted it clear she knew. "Anyways, I better get going. Getting across town this time of night is a bit of a bear. Do you have the reserved stock ready?"

Hector pulled out the bottle of scotch. This wasn't just something they made up for their clientele. This was something they had gotten through numerous channels. The bottle cost near a thousand dollars it was so rare and scarce now. Erica hated giving it to a windbag politician but she needed someone as high as she could get to help should Chief Daniels ever finally catch her establishment selling booze to the public.

"I was hoping to save this." Erica sighed heavily. Though she had known for a long time these hard times were coming, there was a part of her that had hoped they wouldn't come as fast as they had. "Is there…?" Before she could even ask the question, Hector was nodding his head in the affirmative. "Leave it to you to keep one stashed for us. The day one of us gets married, we'll break it out." They looked at one another.

Both burst out in laughter. The idea of either getting tied down by a woman was almost unthinkable, especially for Erica. It would take an incredible woman to even make her consider marriage. Hell it would take an amazing woman who understood what she was doing hiding in men's clothing. It wasn't easy living a lie. And yet she couldn't do what she wanted to do. And that was to fulfill her father's wish of having one of if not the most successful entertainment establishments in Chicago.

"Make sure Emerald is on time." No more was said. Instead, Erica gathered her long trench coat and cane from her office before taking to the streets. The cane was not for show like some other wealthy businessmen. The cane was her weapon. Though appearing very much like a man and being as strong as some of the male persuasion, she wasn't stupid. She was all female. With a tap on the ground, the cane became a deadly weapon. The tip would slide off revealing the knife below.

To everyone else, it made her appear as a proper gentleman. It helped with her image. It was something she had to maintain. As she traveled through the busy streets, Erica could not help get the feeling she was being followed. Every so often she would discreetly glance over her shoulder, but it was simply too crowded or the one following her was able to blend in. Finally she stopped as the constant looking around was slowing her pace.

After watching Erica go into the back entrance of the mayor's home, Emerald decided it was time to check on her sister. Part of her wanted to find a way inside so she could overhear what was going on. At least she knew the appointment her new boss had been desperate to keep. The singer understood perfectly. If she had such connections, she would not want to keep them waiting either. Of course she wondered what bribe was being given.

Did the mayor want money? In these hard times, even the wealthiest of people wanted money. Being a bar owner, there was sure to be connections to the black market. Perhaps that was what her boss had. Alcohol was easy and difficult to obtain, easy because there were so many illegal breweries around the city. When one was closed down, another sprouted overnight. It was like when Jack had tossed the magic beans and the beanstalk had grown overnight.

Emerald snickered at the thought. She had told the story over and over to her sister while they were in the orphanage. Now they were in a decrepit house not too far from Lake Michigan. It was cold except in the summer. They got more snow because of the lake. Other than the building being ready to fall down, they had a beautiful view. For now it was all the singer could afford on her meager earnings and to continue the care her sister required.

The door practically fell off the hinges and she cursed. Informing the landlord would do no good. She'd already complained for the last three months about the conditions of the house only to be told to shut up and make sure the rent was paid on time. If she could maintain her present employment for more than a month, she'd not only be able to move, she'd be able to actually have money to set aside. That was unheard of.

In fact, her last singing gig had paid so little even with her being the main attraction that she had resorted to stealing once again. Emerald hated stealing. When she was a youth, it had been because she had needed to feed herself and her sister. The thrill also added to wanting to attempt to take something that didn't belong to her. Now that she was older, the thrill was gone. Her fear of getting caught and leaving Lilian alone was not something she could tempt if at all possible.

"Hey." The dull gray eyes met her and she cringed inwardly. Lilian had long ago lost the spark for life. When she was a child, the eyes were bright and reflected hope. Now that she was twenty four and knew all that life would offer her was sitting in the wooden wheelchair the remainder of it, it had stolen her hope. If only a suitor would come along. But how would anyone even know about her? The wheelchair bound woman refused to go outside even at night.

"Hey." The word was but a whisper as the eyes turned back to what was in her lap. The one thing Lilian did do was to embroider. They weren't anything fancy. They kept her busy and Emerald had even found a market for them. The money barely paid for the material used. But it kept her sister busy during the day. Oh to have a different existence for her sister. That was why the singer had attempted at so many places to sleep her way to the top.

Most of the time, it didn't work as they were all older men who were married. Almost always the wives found out. The men almost always chose their wives over a younger talented lover. Emerald shrugged. She was looking for so much more and yet all she wanted was to survive and make a better life for herself and for her sister. "I've got some news." The fingers never stilled. The dark head never turned to look at her.

Green eyes closed attempting not to cry. Seeing her sister so helpless and so emotionless were beyond words. "I got the job I was telling you about." The fingers stilled but only for the briefest of moments. "It's not like the others." Still the movement continued. "My new boss is different. His name is Eric. His right hand man Hector is very protective of him. They are hiding something, I can just feel it. If only I can find out, maybe I can get more…"

"Money?" Lilian finally stopped her sewing and managed to turn the heavy wooden wheelchair. "Sister, you know we need money. There is no denying that." Fragile hands waved around the drafty room she was forced to endure. "I would love to live somewhere warm. I'm cold all the time. But if you keep playing these games, one day you'll be caught cheating. And then what? Chicago maybe a vast city, but even you'll run out of places to play."

The petite blond shivered. It wasn't from the cool breeze she could actually feel coming through the walls. It was from the tone of her sister's voice. How she missed the little girl who looked up to her. How she missed the little girl who would smile upon seeing her. Emerald smiled sadly as she remembered how her sister's face would light up when she would sing to her. It didn't matter the song. Just singing to her made her happy.

Now if she were to sing, Lilian would roll her eyes and tell her to save it for the paying crowd. Emerald couldn't blame her for being so bitter. Part of her was bitter for everything they both had been through in life. "I'll never run out of places to play. Besides, I have a good feeling about this one. And before you say it, I know I said that about the last three. But Eric, there's something about him. I could easily fall for him I'm afraid."

"Him?" Lilian's eyes grew wide. The two sisters shared everything. The younger one knew her older sister's taste leaned toward women. In fact, one way to shock her was to ever be invited to her sister's wedding. "Wait. You have to tell me about this man who has already captured your interest." The dark haired woman wheeled closer to her sister. "How much time did you actually spend talking to, Eric was it?"

"Yes, his name is Eric." Emerald knew her time was limited so she quickly made her way into the kitchen. She was grateful Mrs. Winters had stopped by. There were very few days the church elder failed to stop by. Usually when it was colder like this, she would make a simple easy stew for them to eat. Quickly she ladled out two helpings and sliced the day old bread. She carried the tray in, settling it on her sister's lap. "And really only a few minutes as he had a meeting. I followed him to the mayor's."

Lilian shook her head. They ate in silence. The dark haired woman knew she would be alone well past midnight again as Emerald began her new job. It wasn't so bad being alone. The hardest part was attempting to get around on her own and make it into bed. "You're playing with fire." The statement was one uttered almost every time the singer began another gig. "And I know I say that a lot, but I've got a funny feeling about this one."

Emerald wasn't really hungry. She knew her sister was right. Trouble. Wasn't that what she had thought when she had shaken Eric's hand? There was a connection between them. That meant nothing. Men were so uptight sometimes. They were supposed to be the ones who were sexually active. It was the women she'd had to watch out for over the years. This wasn't even about sex though. There was simply something about the man.

After Emerald had finally forced herself to eat the remainder of her stew and bread, she stood and took the tray from her sister. She made quick work of the dishes wishing they had an icebox to put the leftovers in. Of course as cool as it got at night, they could probably eat the leftovers with no problem. After making sure her sister was settled for the night, she kissed her gently on the forehead. "I promise. I'll try and be careful. If I can keep this gig, we can find someplace nicer to live."

A deep sigh was her only answer. Emerald straightened. She knew she had said those words to her sister before. This time it was true. Never had she been offered such a salary. There was also the chance of tips and any other perks she might be able to get out of the customers. For now, she would be content in letting her talents speak for themselves. Just as she was going to walk away, she felt a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Never say you're sorry." Emerald managed to pull her sister into a hug. Once again she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "If you can't keep me in my place, no one can." They both chuckled. "I've got to get going. I still have to change. I hope the dress I have is good enough. I forgot to ask if they provided the dresses or if I had to." The singer reached out and stroked the long wavy dark locks. "Almost time for a trim, Kiddo. You be good. Maybe I can sneak something good home from the back."

Lilian only smiled. Being good was not a problem. It was the days when she felt like going into the kitchen and grabbing one of the sharp knives that were the hardest. Though she never met her mother, she knew she wouldn't want her to do that. So the wheelchair bound woman somehow managed to keep her wits about her. It couldn't stop her from praying for death to come to her. She would never take her own life but if…

Emerald hated to leave. Her sister was always so down. Her worst nightmare was to come back and find Lilian had done something horrible to herself. But she had no choice. It was either go to her new singing gig or turn to other things. Prostitution was a thing she would not do. The times she'd slept with men and women it was in a way prostituting herself. Yet it had been in a clean safe environment. Perhaps she was splitting hairs but it was the truth.

That was another reason she wanted this gig to work out. Oh she'd push just like she always did. But she'd not push as much as she would in other gigs. Eric was too strong. The man exuded confidence. He exuded charm. And he was hiding something. Emerald laughed as she fought the cold wind. She wished she had a warm jacket. Again something else to invest in and why she had to control herself better than she had earlier.

A tiny curse escaped her as she saw the crowd already milling outside of The Speakeasy. She cut through the side alley and made her way to the dressing room using the key she'd been given by Hector. There were only two dressing rooms. Three girls were in one while only Trixie was in the second room. Emerald hesitated only a moment. She didn't feel like a confrontation especially after what she had said earlier to the poor young woman.

The petite blonde made her way over to the screen. She stripped and was in her new dress in less than a minute. With a confidence she always seemed to muster, she made her way over to the mirror and makeup. It wasn't long before her short locks were in a stylish arrangement. Her face was the next to get the treatment. While some went with more makeup, she always thought less was more. She used it just to highlight her features, namely her eyes.

"You clean up nicely." Emerald turned to look at the younger woman. Trixie was wearing a golden dress. It sparkled when the lights hit it just right. Their eyes met. Instead of backing down like she normally did, the redhead stood to her full height. While the blonde was petite, she still had a couple inches on the other singer. "You don't intimidate me. And I don't think you're the slut you make yourself out to be. No one does those things."

A hearty laugh escaped Emerald. She also stood having finished up with the last of her makeup. "You are such a child. I can't believe you are really twenty five." The redhead stiffened. "Yes, I know all about you. You are a young thing who believes it when they tell you singing in a place like this is just a stepping stone to bigger and better things. Let me guess. You want to be an actress. You want to be in a sold out theatre entertaining huge crowds on Broadway."

Light brown eyes blinked at her like she had read her mind. "I'm no physic, Kid." Emerald took two steps toward the younger woman. Trixie involuntarily took two steps back. "And I'm not going to hurt you. I've seen many kids like you come and go. Some as young as fifteen. Some older than me." The petite blonde shrugged. "The one thing you have to remember in this business. Look out for yourself. If you don't, no one will. Now, I believe the show is about to start."

Trixie could not move. Normally she was the headliner. Normally she was the one who sang first and then wrapped up the evening. Yet Emerald was walking to the stage area with confidence. No. It was more like she owned it. The younger woman made a vow right then and there. She was going to learn the ins and outs of the business. It wasn't her fault her husband had been killed and she was now just having to learn to support herself. And learn she would.

Emerald never waited to be introduced. Instead she made her way over to Gregory. After whispering in his ear and getting a nod, she made her way to the front of the stage. With a nod to Louie, the lights in the dining area went down while the spotlight hit her. As soon as she was to begin singing, there would be a spotlight on the mirrored ball high above the crowd. This was routine for her. She'd only had to learn everyone's names and jobs to get things exactly how she wanted them.

"Welcome." The crowd's low murmurs went silent. "This is my first night of many nights here at The Speakeasy." She paused for the customary applause. Quickly she held up her hands. "Please. Wait until you know I can actually sing." The crowd laughed. "My name is Emerald. I'm here to entertain you in any way I can." Her eyes scanned the crowd. There were a few unable to meet her eyes. She made a mental note of those faces.

"The first song I have to sing is a popular song. I just hope I do it justice." Emerald first looked at Louie who obliged by turning on the second spotlight. The singer knew she was almost like an angel lit up. She then nodded at Gregory. The man silently counted down from three. Her voice penetrated the dimness of the room. It seemed to light up the room. The crowd was watching her intently. In fact, there were those who swayed in their seats to the music. Had there been a dance floor, there would have been couples dancing.

The singer made a mental note to mention this to the boss. There wasn't a whole lot of space but even a small dance floor would be better than none. As she was getting to the piano solo, her body started to get at tingling sensation. As she swayed with the microphone pulling in the audience she managed to scan through the darkness. In the doorway to his office was the familiar figure of her new boss. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Of course Emerald could not help but wink. There was just a subtle shifting of the posture. Otherwise it would have been impossible to tell if the gesture had any effect on the man. Once again she was cupping the mike like it was her lover's face. It was easier than normal. All she had to do was imagine it was Eric's face she was caressing. All she had to do was imagine it was her boss she was about to make love to.

The thought caused her breathing to increase. Luckily it didn't affect the way she was performing. Years of autopilot came in handy as her mind raced with the thoughts of caressing Eric's face. Then there would be the unbuttoning of the silk shirt. Emerald managed to stop the thoughts right there. It was not like her to have those kinds of images about a man rushing through her mind. Luckily the song ended. The crowd stood.

The petite blonde executed a graceful curtsy. "Now that I have things warmed up, let's bring out the regulars." The crowd was still applauding as she walked off the stage. Instead of making her way back to the dressing room, she made her way back to the office. Sapphire eyes never left emerald ones. The singer could feel the heat radiating from her boss. Eric looked amazing as ever. The short hair slicked back. The tuxedo freshly pressed. He definitely was easy on the eyes.

Erica stood to her full height as she watched her newest employee make her way towards her. It had been the strangest sensation. The bar owner had been in her office going over some paperwork with Hector. Normally that would have been handled before the start of business operations but the meeting with the mayor had taken longer than she had anticipated. They had both lost track of time. Even before the lights had gone down and Emerald had introduced herself, the raven haired woman was at the door.

There was no doubt about it. Emerald was their new headliner. Not only could the woman sing better than anyone Erica had ever heard, she had a stage presence. It was as if she was singing only to the individual. Even though the bar owner knew better, she too could not help but feel that way. The song had been an intimate song normally only sung for lovers. Perhaps that was the draw. But as the singer made her way almost painfully slow towards her, the raven haired woman simply knew.

The tall woman knew it had nothing to do with singing. It had nothing to do with the dress the woman was wearing though it brought the emerald eyes out beautifully. There was a unique presence about the woman. Partly it was her self-confidence. Partly it was her beauty. Mostly she just knew how to play to a crowd. It was almost like she could get into a person's mind. For Erica, that was a very dangerous trait for anyone to possess around her.

Dangerous. That was the new word she'd used to describe the woman now standing only about a foot away from her. "Nice set." Erica shoved her hands in the pockets of her trousers. They wanted to betray her intent. Her intent was to keep this strictly business. Why was this woman affecting her so? The raven haired woman vowed to keep her distance. It should be easy. Almost everything filtered through Hector anyways.

"That?" Emerald took a half step closer. Once again her hands were on the chest of the man. Once again there was something different with the feeling of the man. Erica's hands were gently around her wrists removing the offending appendages. "Don't tell me you're one of those odd bosses who tells her girls look but don't touch." When her wrists were released like they were burning her boss, a smile crossed her face. "Or perhaps you are the one who prefers to do the touching."

With a jerk of her head, Erica indicated they should take it into the office. The heavy door shut behind them effectively sealing out a majority of the sounds. With a simple gesture, the bar owner indicated Emerald should sit in the visitor's chair. Sensing she shouldn't push things at the moment, the singer did as she was told. Their eyes never left one another as the raven haired woman took a seat behind her desk. They simply sat in silence for a few moments.

"Look, Miss Knight…" Erica gave her a severe look. She knew what her employee was going to say. "I don't call any of my girls by their first name. At least not until they've been here for quite some time." The bar owner leaned forward leaning on her elbows. "I guess Hector didn't tell you one of the most important rules. Unlike what goes on at other establishments, I don't give bonuses." They both knew what that meant. "And I don't expect presents."

"I see." Emerald leaned forward, her dress making a ruffling sound with every movement. "What if the employee doesn't consider what they want to give as a present?" She slid forward her hands now resting on the edge of the desk. "What if they consider it a favor? One they wouldn't care if ever it was returned." A smile was on her face at the slight blushing on the man's face. That was twice now the man of steel had shown vulnerability.

"I think I'm going to call you Trouble." When Emerald laughed, Erica joined in. "I understand you've been in the business a long time. And I understand some of my competitors enjoy these favors and these presents." The smile faded quickly from the bar owner's face. "I don't. I'm an extremely private person. I don't mind socializing with my employees while here either while you rehearse or between sets. But that's where it ends. You have your life. I have mine."

"Trouble is a good name for me." Emerald stood. She knew it was almost time for her next set and she wanted to freshen up. "You have no idea what kind of trouble I really can be. I break the rules and have fun doing it. I do what I have to survive." She leaned on the large desk. "However, if you want me to play nice for now I'll play nice." After straightening, she winked at her startled employer. "Rules, I think it's time for my next set."

Erica watched her employee as she made her way to the door. Emerald turned back. "Remember, I break the rules. And since your nickname is Rules, that means I'm going to have fun breaking you. Have a nice night, Boss." The raven haired woman's mouth literally hung open. Part of her wanted to fire her on the spot. Part of her wanted to give her even more sets. And part of her wanted to help her break those rules by showing her just how much fun she could be. Yup. She was definitely trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica stood in her office staring at the door. This was one of the few times she wished she had a window. Though there were be nothing but the brick wall of the building behind her bar, it would still give her some light. It would allow her to think of times with her brother. Before his life had ended so tragically and she'd assumed his identity, they had played in the back alley. Of course she had been a tomboy even back then making that part of the transition into her brother's life easy.

Not that there was anything easy about her life. Hector was the only one who knew her true identity. He was the only one she could even somewhat talk to. As close as they were, they were also worlds apart. Not because she was the owner and he was her employee. It was because he had only a small inkling of sacrifices she continued to make. One of the biggest was being able to find someone to share her life with.

The raven haired woman laughed. It was a hollow sound in her large office. It was lonely. Her entire world was lonely. Hector was the only one she could allow inside. Even then, he only knew so much. He knew of her brother. He knew the reasons behind her disguise as a man. And he knew she would never give her heart to anyone. Yet in the two days since she'd employed Emerald, the singer was all she could think about.

Her beauty alone would cause any straight man or lesbian to think about her in undignified ways. It went beyond a purely sexual attraction. A sexual attraction was unusual as Erica had her body trained under normal circumstances not to respond. It was what Emerald could do to her just with innuendo. One look of those amazing eyes and the raven haired woman felt like she was being made love to. And yet there was something more.

If she were smart, Erica would maintain her distance and leave the girls to Hector as she always did. And normally she would but she had been tipped off to a raid. Usually when they hired a new employee, male or female, her second in command would go over what to do. Somehow Emerald had slipped through the cracks on that particular orientation. And now her friend was occupied by making sure all their secrets to hiding their alcohol stock was working properly.

That left dealing with the newest employee up to her. Erica made her way over to the full-length mirror. As always she was wearing one of her expensive tuxedos. It was rare she was without one. Even doing a simple business transaction made her want to dress the part. Or was it because it was the easiest way for her to hide her well-developed breasts? Again she chuckled at the thought and blushed at the few times Hector had taken her measurements for the tailor. She'd been in her undergarments but it had still been quite uncomfortable and embarrassing.

Erica shook that thought out of her mind. It was, along with so many things, something not to dwell on. It was early. It was barely even lunchtime but she knew Emerald would be there. Her newest employee was there through lunch every day either getting her dresses ready or rehearsing. It was impressive how the singer knew stage settings and was able to communicate so easy with the boys what kind of music, what tempo she wanted and the lighting. She was definitely a pro.

So many things made Emerald dangerous. And yet Erica could not stop thinking about her. The raven haired woman smirked at her reflection. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling in love." The expressed thought caused a jolt of panic in the bar owner. It also caused her to have a jolt of sexual arousal. Blue eyes closed. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was not how her life was to play out. Alone. That's how it was supposed to be.

Somehow she managed to shove all thoughts about falling in love from her mind. Somehow she managed to get her body under control. Somehow she managed to put on the business persona everyone was used to. It was time for a little one on one lesson with her newest employee. Erica made her way to her desk and sat down. There were three phones. One was for the bar. One was for outside calls. And one was for the back room where Emerald most likely would be.

It was no surprise when her headliner answered the phone. Emerald had made it known she was the lead singer and that she was in charge of the backrooms. Normally that would upset Erica. A newly hired employee acting in such a manner was normally never tolerated. Perhaps it was because she was experienced. Perhaps it was because she wasn't intimidated by anyone, including her boss. Or maybe it was just because it was Emerald being Emerald. "Office. Now."

Not waiting for a response, Erica hung up the black rotary phone. She leaned back in the large comfortable soft leather chair. She wondered if her newest employee would simply walk in or if she would actually knock. Emerald was known already to simply walk in on any of the two dressing rooms. Her boss' office? So far she had remained respectful and knocked. Didn't always wait for a response. Another reason the door was locked most of the time now with only her and Hector having a key.

It was only five minutes later that there was a soft knock on the office door. Erica looked up. She had been staring at the phone. It was as if for a moment that was her link to her employee. The raven haired woman mentally slapped herself. She sat straighter making sure it appeared as if she was in charge. With the way Emerald affected her, she wondered just who was in charge. "Come!" It was surprising the petite blonde had waited for the command after hitting the hidden switch under her desk.

Erica swallowed hard as her singer waltzed into the room. Emerald was wearing who knows what underneath a thick robe. Had her employee done it on purpose? A sneer was on her face at the thought. Two could play at that game. Sapphire eyes burned a path up and down the petite form sitting before her. The robe of course slipped open just enough to show an ample amount of cleavage. _You're good at games. I'm an expert myself. May the best woman win._

It was with resolve Erica let go. She had not wanted to mix business with pleasure. If she were honest with herself, she would admit she was in over her head. No woman, not even Trixie who had been after her for months, could affect her with one single look. Or when she sang. The sultry voice made her feel things she had thought were long dormant. The raven haired woman pushed all those thoughts from her mind.

"We need to talk." A blond eyebrow teasingly rose. "Since you've worked in similar places, I assume there were drills when cops showed up." Emerald only nodded. She wanted her boss to take the lead. Erica rarely said two words to her but she could feel her staring at her from time to time. "That'll make things easier. For you and the girls, it's simple. I pay bonuses if any of you can distract the cops. But I don't want any funny business."

Emerald moved and her robe opened even more. Even as strong as Erica was, she could not help the quick glance to the nearly fully exposed breasts. Her eyes met green ones. Once again she thought just how appropriate the name was. There was a hint of desire in her boss' eyes. The singer was pleased. Of course she didn't want to push the envelope. Yet. She quickly covered herself appropriately. "I believe I understand. You want us to use our feminine wiles and yet no actual touching."

"Feminine wiles?" Erica tipped her head. Once again the robe seemed to have a mind of its own as Emerald shifted and it opened nearly revealing the darkened area that led to the nipple. The raven haired woman managed to keep her eyes away, just barely. She could not keep her pulse from pounding in her ears or how she was suddenly very aware of the moisture between her thighs. "With you, that's just as dangerous as if you attempted to seduce them."

Involuntarily Emerald wet her lips. Though her boss had kept his gaze from her nearly exposed breasts, there was no mistaking the effect she was having on him. Green eyes twinkled as brightly as a cloudless night sky. "I guess I do have to watch what I say or do. I don't always know my own…" Once again she was wetting her lips as she leaned back and covered herself. Fire was a dangerous thing to play with. The fire in sapphire eyes even startled her, if only a little. "Charm."

The petite blonde was startled by the laughter. Erica had a great sense of humor. Normally she kept the laughter contained so it wouldn't show. It was so most thought she was a serious man who took no prisoners. Here Emerald was knocking down yet another wall the bar owner had carefully constructed. It took a moment for the raven haired woman to compose herself. "I wouldn't exactly call it charm. But yes you do exude quite a bit of whatever it is."

Now it was Emerald's turn to laugh. There was something about the man sitting behind the desk. It wasn't just a pull she had towards him. There was something else. It was dangerous to try and figure things like that out. At the same time, she knew she must. For now, she was going to go with all business. That was all Eric wanted so for the time being that was all he was going to get. She turned serious before she spoke. "I know exactly what to do. I assume you have…measures in place?"

"I usually don't discuss all the precautions I have with someone that's been here less than a week." Emerald's laugh again was echoing throughout the office. Erica was finding herself charmed by the laughter. As much as the singer's body attracted her, what was really dangerous were the other assets she possessed. There was the self-confidence. It had always been enduring. There was her laugh. There was her walk. There were a lot of things the petite blonde possessed causing the bar owner's heart to ache.

_Heart to ache?_ Erica attempted to shove that thought from her mind. Two days, she had to remind herself. It had only been two days since she had met the woman sitting across from her. The smirk on Emerald's face rarely leaving. If it had been anyone else, the raven haired woman would probably be upset. In fact she knew if anyone else would even dare to make fun of her in anyway, she would have shown her authority by now.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emerald stood. She figured it was the end of the training session. The only thing she was questioning was why Eric had chosen to have the training session himself. Should she call him on it? Not yet. Again, she had to maintain the air that he was the boss and she was the employee. If she played her cards right, perhaps it would be a partnership. Marriage? Doubtful. But maybe she could get something to blackmail him into becoming equal partners. "I have to run home before the first set." The singer straightened her robe before turning back to the raven haired man. "If that's all right of course."

It was time to turn the tables on the woman standing before her. "Of course. This is your time. Just be back in plenty of time to prepare for the first set." Emerald nodded and made her way to the door. "I hope you don't give me a reason to dismiss you. You are talented. And you bring in a great crowd." The singer met her boss' steely gaze. There was an indescribable look on her face. There was definitely an internal war raging.

Emerald was at a loss. Was her boss simply teasing her? Was he pointing out that in her two nights of performing she had brought the house down? Had she brought in a different crowd than before? Not having been able to come to the club prior to her audition, she had no idea. She could guess from what the girls were saying. There were some she could tell who were regulars shocked by her style. "Thank you. I'll do my best for you, Rules."

Erica watched Trouble as she left her office. It was like he had been waiting for her to leave as Hector walked in, not bothering to knock. A dark eyebrow rose. Her best friend and business associate made his way in front of the desk. He was obviously nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Sorry. I know how she affects you." The other eyebrow joined the first. "Let's not play around. I watched you watch her the first night."

The raven haired woman easily pretended to be bored. Even Hector had trouble deciphering her true moods. He was the only one who could tell when she was masking her true feelings. At the moment, she was simply too good. "I'm not affected by her in the least. Yes I was watching her. I was also seeing how the crowd reacted. Now I have an assignment for one of the boys." Her friend straightened. "Emerald is about to leave for home. Find out where she lives and with who."

Hector stared into blue eyes for a moment. There were times when he wished he knew what was going through his boss' mind. There could be many reasons to follow Emerald. The fact Erica would know where she lived was a dangerous thing. In the end, depending on where it was, could be tempting. Would she fall for whatever power the singer seemed to have? "Right on it boss." No matter the reason, he knew better than to question her when she had 'the look'.

Erica watched her friend leave. She could guess what he was thinking. It was dangerous knowing where any of the girls lived. If any of them wanted to grant her a favor, she was sure they would. Emerald would be the most willing and therefore it was the most dangerous to know where she lived. The bar owner kept telling herself it was all because she wanted to get something on the singer. Something she knew even when she'd taken her brother's identity. Knowledge was power.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emerald had changed into her conservative clothing. They were thin and the air penetrated them easy. She was more than ready for spring to take hold. She wanted to purchase new clothes. The thought of stealing them had crossed her mind, especially for Lilian. Stealing might draw unnecessary attention to her. If she were able to keep saving money, they would be out of the hobble they lived in within the month. After that, she could worry about buying new clothing.

For now she had to attempt to keep her sister as warm as possible but also fed. Emerald almost longed for the days when things were simpler. As a child she could navigate the streets effortlessly. No one paid attention to a little blond girl as she made her way through the market. And even if someone caught her stealing, her little legs could outrun most adults. There were also a ton of places adults couldn't go that allowed her to escape easily.

For some reason, her mind went back to that day in the alley. It was still the oddest sensation when she had touched the boy. When their eyes had met, she could have sworn she'd looked into those blue eyes a million times. What was more, she had started to notice just how blue Eric's eyes were. Were they the same vibrant blue as those of the young boy's? It was hard to tell as the lighting was always so low in the speakeasy.

Would it be odd that she was working for the little boy who had saved her all those years ago? It was outside of a bar. She vaguely remembered something about the young man's father having to take out the trash. Emerald shook her head. Why should it matter if the boy and Eric were the one and the same? So what if he saved her once upon a time. The singer had learned long ago she could only count on herself and no one else.

The petite blonde ducked into a side alley. If her instincts were correct, someone was following her. But why? They would have trouble following her down the maze of alleyways. She was an expert. Nothing had really changed since she was a youngster running the streets. Emerald ducked into a cubby hole that was barely able to hide her small form. She waited until the count of one hundred. When she heard no footsteps, she figured she was safe.

With a purpose, she made her way to her small house she shared with her sister. It appeared the only light on was in the living room. It was actually Lilian's room as much as it was a place to entertain. Emerald almost wished she could find a place on the ground level. She knew her sister wished she could go up the stairs like she did at night to sleep. It made her dark moods even darker. Finally, the petite blonde arrived.

Once again, Emerald looked around. Though she knew she had to have lost whoever was following her, her lifetime of avoiding people was on full alert. It could simply be paranoia. It happened when she started a new job. There had been a few times when her boss had decided to follow her home so he could take bonuses from her and from her sister. The memory of the one time she came home to find her boss attempting to rape her wheelchair bound sister had almost, almost caused her jail time.

The feel of the wooden handle in her hand and the balance of the kitchen knife were engrained in her memory. Luckily she had never had to use it. Her boss at the time was an older man. He had not been armed as most of her former bosses were. Emerald shook her head of all the negative thoughts as she made her way into the living room. Lilian looked up. Their eyes met. Her sister knew this early visit meant she would be alone the rest of the night.

"There's a possible raid tonight." Emerald said it like it was an everyday occurrence. In a way it was in her life. There was always a clash with the law in one way or another. A heavy sigh escaped her as Lilian ignored her and went back to her work. The petite blond made her way into the darkened kitchen. A huge pot of stew on the stove was revealed with the lights being switched on. It was enough to last them a few days. Mrs. Winters had been there and also left a loaf of bread.

Emerald made a mental note to leave money for their caretaker. Not that the church elder would take it. She was devoted to her faith. Charity for others was one of the things she preached. The petite blonde only knew one kind of charity. That was the one that involved herself and her sister. As far as she was concerned, the rest of the world could fend for itself. Deep in thought, she filled two bowls of the thick rich stew, adding a slice of bread and glasses of water on a tray.

Without a word, Lilian set her needle work aside. This was to be her only meal since Mrs. Winters had been and gone and her sister was to work. She took the tray waiting for Emerald to remove her dinner. The elder Knight sister settled herself on the loveseat before she began to eat. It was a lengthy silence before the petite blonde had had enough of the silent treatment. "I know this is difficult. But if I can just get in good we can…"

Lilian pointed her spoon at her sister. "Don't." It was a single word. It had a wealth of meaning behind it. Emerald knew exactly what it meant. Her baby sister was tired of the promises. Every time she started a new job, there was an endless supply of promises. Very few had ever come true. The brunette resumed eating and the silence intensified. After a deep sigh, the younger sister said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be terse. I don't mean not to believe you."

"I know." Emerald forced down the last bit of bread. She had used it to soak up all the juices. Stalling by taking a drink, she finally spoke again. "We've been down a similar road so many times." Their eyes met. There was a softening in her sister's normally hardened gaze. "I've always wanted what is best for you. I tried my hardest when we were kids to take care of you. Had I only known…" The look Lilian shot her caused her to let the thought drop there.

It had been years since it had happened. Lilian had been so young. She'd had a fever for days and days. Emerald was still so young as well. They were in the care of the orphanage, if one could call it care. The petite blonde remembered begging with anyone who would listen to get a doctor. It was not in the budget was all she had heard repeatedly. By the time she had taken it upon herself to get a doctor, it was too late.

And she blamed herself. Emerald would never forget what the doctor had said. If only it had been even maybe a day earlier, he could have stopped the fever from spreading to her spine and leaving her wheelchair bound. The petite blonde managed to keep her early supper down and swallow the contents of her glass. Without a word, she went about cleaning the small house. Mrs. Winters helped with that as well as the cooking but she wanted to do something, anything.

Something other than to use her body to get ahead. Emerald stood at the counter, her hands plunged into ice cold sudsy water. She stared out the tiny window that afforded them the sight of Lake Michigan, if you strained hard enough. A solitary tear traveled down her cheek adding a warmth to the water as it mixed with the substance in the washtub. It was only one tear. It was one tear too many. Quickly she finished her task. It was time anyways.

"I don't know how late I'll be." Emerald leaned down and kissed her sister on the forehead. There was so much more she wanted to say. They would appear as promises. At this point, promises were nothing more than empty words to Lilian. The petite blonde hoped one day she could make good on everything she wanted for her sister. Should it cost her her life, it would be worth it. "Need anything before I go?" A simply shake of the head was all she received.

Emerald stood outside the door that was nearly off its hinges. She closed her eyes for a moment. It was not quite time for the stars to grace the world with their presence. Still she looked up into the sky. There was a star so bright among those not out. One of her benefactors had told her it was the North Star. Travelers used it to navigate at night. As she did almost every day, she made a silent wish. It was a wish Lilian knew. It was one she'd been making since her mother passed away.

Enough of that nonsense. Emerald pushed off the door, glad when it remained on its hinges. There was still time so she slowly made her way across town. Her thoughts were no longer on her sister. Her thoughts were of the night ahead. If there were a raid, she could prove her usefulness to her new boss. Eric had already taken enough of a liking to her to have her become the headliner. Or was it as the raven haired man said? Was it simply business?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gregory had made quick work of getting back to the bar after checking out the place Emerald lived. With the thin walls and the cracks, it was easy to hear the conversation inside. From what was said, he gathered they were siblings. From the window he'd managed to see the sister. She was younger. Her hair was brown and eyes were grey as the sky when it was about to storm. Though she was in a wheelchair, there was something about the woman.

The piano player shook his head as he wiped down the baby grand piano. Though the piano was years old, it looked brand new. His and his predecessors care over the years kept it shining. Eric expected no less. From what he understood, his father before him wasn't quite as strict. But then his father had the bar almost out of business before he took over. Knowing his boss would want a report right away but also to not draw suspicions, he'd wait for his arrival.

Not even a minute later, the tuxedo clad man was sauntering toward the stage. Trixie was at the microphone talking to Louie about lighting. It seemed she was taking lessons from their new lead singer. It was a little too late, for that he snickered. His eyes met the cold calculated blue ones of his boss. Eric was a good man. He was also as hard as needed to keep the business making money. Gregory respected him a great deal.

They nodded their greetings. Erica took out a pair of white gloves only putting on the right one. Making a show of inspecting the piano, she lowered her voice an octave. It startled the piano man never having heard his boss speak that way. "I take it you learned something." The raven haired woman made her way to the bench. She sat down. The other glove was on her hand. To the shock and amazement of the veteran piano player, Mozart echoed throughout the bar.

After being able to close his mouth and move, Gregory sat next to his boss. They belted out the classical piece, neither missing a note. The piano man was grinning from ear to ear when they finally finished. "I never knew you played." Erica shrugged. It was something she rarely did. If she couldn't sleep at night, she would sneak down to the bar and let her soul free. Her life was so restrictive, it was the only time she felt happy. "I did as asked. She lives in the slums. Almost off the lake. And she has a sister."

Once again music began to fill the bar. It was a classic love song. Erica could feel eyes on her, not just her duet partner who immediately joined in. Trixie and Louie were staring from the front of the stage. Without looking, the raven haired woman knew there were green eyes fixed on her from the doorway of the entrance to the bar. Normally Emerald would have come through the back. In a way, she was glad everyone was listening. It added another air of mystery to her mystique.

"There's more." The music was helping to cover their conversation. It had taken Gregory a moment to realize exactly what his boss was doing. It wasn't the first time the man had spied on one of their new employees. It was the first time for this kind of show. Usually Eric would just come up to him and get a brief explanation. Now it was as he wanted everyone to see them like this. "I think the sister is in a wheelchair. They have nothing. I feel…"

Sour notes interrupted the man's thoughts. Erica quickly stood and made her way to her office. Hector was of course right on her heels. She knew he would be so she left the door open continuing on to her desk. There was the usual paperwork. Plus there was the added hiding of the books including the liquor inventory and purchasing. One day she knew this thing call prohibition would be over with. Until then, it involved a lot of deception. Her entire life was one big deception.

"Let me guess…" Erica's eyes had a dangerous hue about them before she returned her attention to the paperwork. "Gregory came back with some kind of sob story." The pencil in the bar owner's hand stopped for only a moment. "And either you felt sorry or Gregory started to say something of the kind." A deep breath was expelled. "You're going to do something about it, aren't you?" Hector made his way to the chair and sat down making sure to Erica pressed the button for the lock.

Erica hated that her friend knew her so well. It wouldn't be the first time she'd taken pity on one of her girls. Usually the act of kindness came back to bite her on the ass. The pencil was brought to her lips. She proceeded to chew on it angrily. Another deep breath was expelled before she set the writing utensil to the desk. "This time is different." She held up both hands. "And not because I'm older and I've learned. Her sister is in a wheelchair."

Hector's eyes grew wide. He knew what that meant. Erica had a soft spot for two things. Children were one. She made sure and anonymously donated to as many orphanages and other organizations that helped keep children from the streets. The other was those that couldn't take care of themselves. While Eric had been a child when shot, he basically had been helpless and counted on their father to keep him safe. Whereas their father had failed, the second in command knew his boss would do her best never to.

"I see." Hector leaned forward. It was nearing time for the first show to begin. Normally about an hour later, when things were in full swing, was when the raids would occur. There was still so much for them to go over. But there was one thing he just had to say. "You want to use the safe house, don't you?" He didn't have to say the one closest to the bar. Erica looked her friend directly in the eyes. The coldness was gone. There was an ache there. "The lower basement could still be used if need be. I'm on it."

"Goes without saying…" Hector simply nodded. No, there was no need to remind her right hand man that her name was to be left out of this. Erica figured Emerald would already be grateful enough just to have a steady paying job. One that was paying her beyond even what a lead singer should receive. That was probably a mistake. Knowing of the situation, she was glad she had made the mistake. The bar owner quickly finished her paperwork, stowing it where only she and her friend knew it was.

The jitters of the night were upon Erica. Though to everyone watching, she was the same calm cool and collected man as always. Inside, she was anything but. Slowly she made her rounds. The three bartenders nodded. It was only a Wednesday, but the speakeasy was filling in with the regulars. The rich and the elite partied every night. It was the newer customers that didn't know the drill that always worried the bar owner.

Worst case scenario, Erica would spend a night in jail. Almost every judge was in her back pocket along with several cops. The mayor was at her bidding. After all, she was the reason he had won the last two elections. She smiled at how much she controlled the city without truly controlling it. And the way everything was setup, there was little to no way anything could be traced back to her or the bar. She wondered if she inherited her intelligence from her mother.

Erica loved her father. He had done so much for her. Even had he left her the bar, as a woman she never would have been taken seriously. Even if she'd had the manpower to intimidate people, it took being a man to truly earn respect. Though she'd love to believe it was women who controlled the world, it was a man's voice that was heard. So her father had made the ultimate sacrifice. He had buried his only son as his daughter and helped her gain respect in the world they lived in.

No one questioned her as she made her way behind the bar. The entire time she could feel eyes upon her. If she were to look at the entrance to the back, the curtain would be drawn back slightly. A pair of emerald eyes would be staring at her. Erica resisted the urge to look in the direction. The night was stressful and distracting enough without thinking about Emerald. The bar owner finished her inspection before going to the door to play greeter.

Normally only Cliff stood by the door. The man towered over her at six feet five inches tall. The man was nothing but pure muscle. His eyes were dark and he was extremely intimidating. The fact that his IQ was that of a child made him only for show. Erica had found him in the alley behind the bar one night. While still muscle bound, he had been skinny and nearly starving. She'd brought him in. After feeding and clothing him, she had talked to him. He was only seventeen. His parents had kicked him out.

Hector of course had attempted to get her to send him away. Erica had stood her ground easily and hired the young man. A year later, she was extremely pleased. They rarely had any fights break out. His presence at the door actually brought those that wanted a good time without the fear of getting hurt. Of course his presence also kept those that wanted to get drunk and find a good fight away. She couldn't blame those that did. Work was hard and the days long. It was one way to let off steam. Just not in her place of business.

The cool night air seeped into the entranceway. Erica was grateful for it. The woman was warm blooded. Even in winter she was warmer than most. Having to wear so many layers of clothing was not easy in summer. Luckily there were still a few months until the heat of summer would hit. The raven head nodded. Deep down she knew she should greet her clientele more often. To most she was a recluse that knew how to throw a good party.

At five minutes to seven, Erica made her way to the end of the bar. Without even asking, a cup of coffee was slid to the end. Her blue eyes never stopped scanning the crowd as she absently picked up the hot brew. Even if things went smoothly, it would be a long night. She and Hector would have to do an inventory. That usually took them until well past dawn. The sooner they knew of the business loss and what needed replacing the better.

Emerald poked her head through the curtain. A couple of people closest to the back of the bar noticed and started chanting her name. As hard as she tried, Erica could not help the smile that formed on her face. Luckily her training kicked in and once again she was wearing the mask of someone who was indifferent to her surroundings. Her eyes tried to leave the stage. She was on the lookout for the one man who would not take a bribe no matter how much he was offered.

Luckily she had not been the one to attempt to bribe Chief Adam Daniels. The bar owner had not only found his business closed, he had found himself behind bars. Of course the man didn't have the connections Erica had. She was not about to tempt fate and bribe him herself. That was one thing she loved. Either through Hector or herself, they had learned from others' mistakes. It had made her cost of doing business not quite so high.

The music started. Emerald made her way onto stage. Her presence took over the bar. As hard as she tried, Erica could not keep her eyes from the beauty on stage. She was definitely a performer. The night slipped away as did the number of cups of coffee the raven haired woman had consumed. Somehow she had managed to keep her gaze from the stage for more than five minutes. Part of her wanted to laugh. Part of her wanted to scream.

Not being in control was something she would never like or get used to. Offering the safe house to her newest employee and her sister was foolish on so many levels. At the same time, it was close to the bar. She could keep a better eye on Emerald. And if the singer found out, it would make her beholden to her. Not that Erica wanted anyone to feel indebted to her or the other way around. A heavy sigh escaped her as the hour approached eight.

The buzzing sound startled most of the crowd. By now, Emerald was not the one on stage. However she was working the crowd. Erica smiled as her singer had placed herself in the best place to help those that were newbies when the raid started. She was also closer to the door. The smile faded as she wondered how far the petite blonde would go to distract Chief Daniels. The buzzing sounded again. It meant her rival and his men were only a block away.

Erica reached behind the bar and pulled out the microphone. Her deep voice resonated throughout the bar. Already her employees were dumping the drinks at the bar into a hidden drain. The waitresses, cigarette girls and everyone else were going around with large trays taking the glasses filled with various kinds of alcohol. The buzzing sound meant the Chief was being stalled outside the door. Cliff had a rehearsed speech he was given. Once that ran out, Daniels would be bursting through the closed doors.

By the time that happened, Trixie was back onstage. The alcohol had been replaced with water or other various non-alcoholic beverages. The smell of alcohol was already covered by various scents. Luckily the smoke filled haze of the bar helped cover that by itself. Erica smiled. The ones having been with her for months or longer had worked as a well-oiled machine. Emerald was the one who had surprised her and yet had not.

As the Chief scanned the crowd and watched his men begin to interrogate the clientele, a beautiful petite blonde made her way towards him. His eyes looked her up and down. While appearing happily married to most, his marriage was anything but happy. He had taken up a prostitute or two on their offer of a freebie. This one was different. While she was dressed to kill, he had never seen her on the streets. He had definitely not remembered her here.

"Hello, Sir." Emerald stopped mere inches from him. Their eyes met. She knew he was attempting to search her eyes. Very few if any men could see what she was really thinking. "You look thirsty. And a bit chilled. Can I offer a man of law enforcement something hot to drink? I would offer something with a kick but this establishment follows the law. The spiciest thing here I'm afraid is me." A wink followed her statement as she directed him to the bar.

Emerald felt eyes upon her. She knew Erica, among others, could not take their eyes off her. "I'm here on business." He stopped short. The petite blonde stood there, her arm linked through his arm. She could feel his pulse pounding. Inwardly she was smiling at how the simple contact was affecting the man. "How did you know we were police?" Daniels attempted to remove her grip. For a woman, she was stronger than she looked.

"What? You don't think I wouldn't know a man with authority." Emerald leaned in. "Besides, the men going around from table to table kinda gave it away." She pulled back and winked at the man. "Now a man with your muscle tone and the way you carry yourself, you just had to be in charge. Are you sure we can't offer Chicago's finest a hot beverage? You and your men work too hard keeping the streets safe." The singer followed up by winking at the man.

Chief Daniels shoved Emerald to the ground. Even before Cliff could respond, Erica was standing between her employee and the man who could take everything away from her. In the small of her back was a revolver. Her cane was in her right hand. She'd retrieved it from behind the bar the moment the look on her nemisis' face had changed. "You have the right to come in here. You have the right to look around. You don't have the right to abuse my employees. Hands off!"

"You're getting brave." The Chief let out a loud whistle. He watched as Erica with one arm helped the young blonde woman to her feet. He took a dangerous step closer as his men went to the door. One man had a gun pointed at poor Cliff. The man with the heart of a child looked terrified. The raven haired woman wanted nothing more than to go to him. For now, she had to wait and see if Daniels attempted to throw his weight around. "Next time keep your trash away from me."

Emerald lunged for the man only to find herself being held tightly against Erica's body. The raven haired woman knew it was a mistake but it was the only thing she could do to keep the woman in line. The Chief stood at the door, all eyes on him. He tipped his hat to the crowd before making his exit. Thankfully all his men left. Though still terrified, Cliff did as he had been trained to do. The doors were shut and locked. He leaned his large frame against the double doors.

Erica took the time to wink at the young man. That was enough to visibly relax him. The raven haired woman was surprised to feel arms still snaked around her. Emerald met her questioning sapphire. "I think I just made an enemy. And I think I just made things worse for you." A deep sigh escaped the petite blonde. Knowing there were multiple eyes upon her, the bar owner nodded at the bar. The bartenders hit a switch and within minutes the alcohol was flowing freely.

The raven haired woman was still wondering if Emerald was really scared or if she was clinging to her to get in her good graces. The door to her office was opened by a concerned looking Hector. Erica simply rolled her eyes as she led her singer to the chair in front of her desk. She knelt down next to her and decided to be blunt. With the fiery woman, it seemed best. "I don't want nor do I need a show. I know you can take care of yourself. What I did out there was to protect what is mine."

Green eyes twinkled with delight. Erica was taken aback when she realized what she had said. Petite fingers covered her lips. "I might play games with you, if only to get your attention and to see if I could get you to break the rules, Rules." The raven haired woman abruptly stood. The closeness and the touch of her singer nearly too much for her body to control. "I assure you, I wasn't acting or putting on a show more than to distract that bastard cop. I know his kind. I've seen…"

As she stopped in midsentence, their gaze caught. Sapphire eyes were on fire. Erica knew exactly what her singer was inferring. All this time she had thought Daniels was an honorable cop. _So money isn't your game, Chief. Now I do know what it is. I won't stoop to your level._ "Again, I don't want you or any of my girls to do anything like that. If I find out anyone of them does…" Their gaze was so intense both women swallowed.

"I know, Rules." Emerald stood easily. She looked her boss up and down. Having been held in his strong arms, she now knew what it felt like to feel safe. If she allowed herself, she could fall fast and hard for Eric. For now, she would continue the game. "I may live to break rules, but not that one. It's my rule too." Slowly the petite blonde made her way to the door. She turned to see her boss' gaze never having left her. "Thanks for protecting my honor. I'll do something to return the favor one day."

Erica watched her employee leave the office. She should just shut the door and hide out the rest of the night. As always, there was something about Emerald that pulled to her. She allowed herself to be drawn to the door. Trixie had been attempting to sing. It was obvious she had been startled by the exchange near the door. The petite blonde whispered into Gregory's ear. The music changed and the flawless singing of her headliner filled the bar. Trouble she might be, but she was strong. In this business, that could either make you a winner or a loser.


End file.
